


Shall we dance?

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lapdance, M/M, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: Madara caught Izuna admiring some dancers on the TV, so he decided to use the opportunity to ask him for a dance. But in the end, it all turned against him...A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 23 - Lap dancing





	Shall we dance?

“Damn, they’re good.” Izuna said, captivated by the dancers on the TV.

“Now you’re a fan. But when I ask you to dance with me, you refuse.” Madara sighed.

“Because I can’t dance.” Izuna objected immediately.

“Well you’re not gonna learn it by saying no all the time.” Saying that, he stood up, holding out his hand to his brother. “Shall we…?”

“…Fine,” Izuna said, taking his hand and standing up as well. 

Madara borrowed Izuna’s phone and after a while of searching, he played one song. Then, for the next three minutes he was trying to teach his clumsy little brother how to dance waltz. 

“Okay, that was horrible.”

Madara shook his head. “Why?”

“Correction – I was horrible.” Izuna said.

“You just need to practice.” Madara comforted him.

“Well, why don’t you show me how it’s done first?” 

Madara nodded, but before he could reach the phone, another song already started playing, none other than Pony.

“Leave that on…” Izuna said with a devilish grin on his face.

And Madara did. He pushed his brother onto the sofa and started dancing all around him in the sexiest way possible.

Thanks to that, Izuna was slowly starting to love dancing…


End file.
